


Pretty Boy

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: When Billy’s dad beats him up real bad, Billy has nowhere left to go. Eventually he decides to go over to Steve’s, who takes care of more than his bruises.Steve x BillySMUT (oral, male x male)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Pretty Boy

Steve was home alone, again. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so when he heard a car pull up to his driveway he got up to the window to check it out. He groaned when he saw that it was the familiar camaro. He made his way out the door just when Billy was making his way out of his car. “What do you want, Hargrove?” He sighed, but then the blond turned around. Steve couldn’t help but let out a gasp when he saw Billy’s beat in face, he looked like hell. He also looked a lot less confident than ususal, Steve thought he looked almost… scared? “Holy shit, what happened to you?” Steve rushed over to him and reached up a hand to touch the bruise on Billy’s eye socket, but before he could, Billy grabbed his wrist. He was trembling and Steve could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. “Come on inside” Steve whispered and started walking back to his house. Billy followed, still holding on to Steve’s wrist. Steve walked right up to the bathroom and sat Billy down on the edge of the bathtub. He got out his first aid kit and poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton wad. “I'mma clean this, okay?” Steve muttered, but he got no response. He started cleaning the cut above his eye, a little awkwardly, and then the one on his cheek, and the one on his lip, the one in his neck, the ones on his hands… “Shit man, someone seriously messed you up, huh?"

Billy looked up at him slowly, the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes at any moment. “My dad” he whispered, just barely audible. “What?” Steve looked absolute horrified. “You’re dad did this to you?” Billy nodded, he could feel his chest tightening. He was terrified of telling Steve this. He’d never told anybody and now here he was, spilling his biggest darkest secret to fucking King Steve. And to make matters a lot worse, he was about to cry. “That piece of shit!” Steve hissed. He ran his hand through his hair in that angry way he always did when he was frustrated. He was about to say some nasty shit about Billy’s dad but then he saw the tears starting to slip from the wounded boy.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay” he said quickly, dropping to his knees and wiping the tears away. He was surprised when Billy leant into his touch. “’S gonna be okay, Hargrove.” Billy closed his eyes and lightly placed his hand over Steve’s. Steve’s breath hitched. Steve knew that it was probably wrong, but he felt sparks every time he looked at the curly haired boy in front of him. He was gorgeous, just absolutely gorgeous… Even with his swollen and bloody face. Being this close to him clouded Steve’s judgment. The feeling of his warm hand on his, the smell of his cigarettes and cologne…

Before Steve realized what he was doing he’d pressed his lips to Billy’s swollen ones. It was only a quick peck before he was being pushed back roughly. Billy had a tight hold on his shoulders as he looked at him, open mouth and blue eyes as big as his mother’s china plates. Steve thought for sure Billy was gonna punch his lights out, but nothing happened. Steve looked at the blue-eyed boy closely and saw that he looked even more terrified than when he had arrived at his place. Slowly, Steve reached his hand to the boy’s cheek again. Billy flinched, but he didn’t retract. “What are you doing?” He asked hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat. Steve chuckled softly “Wasn’t it obvious?” Billy shot him a look that made it clear to Steve that now was not the time for joking. “I uh… I don’t really know what I’m doing” Steve smiled awkwardly “Just that I wanted to.”

“Really?” Billy looked at him suspiciously, like he couldn’t believe that this was real. “Wouldn’t have done it otherwise” Steve shrugged simply. Billy looked like he wanted to say something, but Steve could tell that he was choking. “Still want to” he added, so that Billy didn’t have to come out and say it. Billy swallowed harshly before he whispered “Okay.”

Steve thought for sure that he was dreaming, but he dove at the chance anyway. He crashed his lips to Billy’s, but immediately decreased the pressure when he heard Billy hiss, he’d forgotten about the busted lip. Softer this time, Steve pressed his lips on Billy’s, moving them slowly. He could taste the stale cigarette smoke on his lips and he had never liked the taste of cigarettes more. Billy slowly moved his lips in sync with Steve’s. They kept up the slow pace for a while, still figuring this out, both still feeling insecure. Steve traced his thumb over Billy’s cheek before running his fingers through his blond curls. He ran his tongue over the cut on Billy’s lip, making Billy gasp faintly. Steve took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Billy’s mouth. He could feel Billy tensing under his touch for just a second before he kissed him back. The kiss was soft but passionate, as both guys were getting used to the new sensation.

When Billy tugged on the back of Steve’s locks, the brunet let out a loud groan and pulled away panting. “Shit, Hargrove” he whispered. He looked at Billy intently, his eyes blown with lust.

“Tell me to stop, okay?” He said before slowly snaking his hands down to Billy’s belt buckle. He undid it while cupping Billy’s length through his pants, earning a gasp from him. “Harrington, wait” Billy took hold of Steve’s wrist again. “Y-you don’t have to do this” he said softly. Steve smiled back at those gorgeous ocean blue eyes and whispered “I know, but I want to.” He pulled Billy down for another quick peck “I want to do this for you.”

Billy bit his lip and nodded his head almost undetectably. Steve’s face split into a giant doofy smile before he reached his hand down into Billy’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He pushed the blond’s pants and boxers down a little, letting his erection spring free. Steve wrapped his hand around him and started stroking at a steady pace. He noticed that Billy was biting his lip, trying to stifle the moans Steve was pulling from him. “Don’t go holding back on my account, now” Steve smirked smugly before swiftly running his tongue along Billy’s length. His cocky grin only got wider when Billy groaned rather loudly and muttered “Fucking hell, Steve” under his breath. Steve had never heard his name sound so good. Steve moved his head back down on him, swirling his tongue around Billy’s head. He started bobbing his head up and down, wrenching the most delicious noises he’d ever heard out of Billy. He wrapped his hand around the base of Billy’s dick, stroking the part of him that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Billy tangled his hands into Steve’s hair, tugging on his locks roughly. Steve looked up, locking eyes with Billy, while still moving his head down on him.

“Holy shit” Billy moaned before throwing his head back, the sight of Steve’s gorgeous eyes on his while he was taking down his cock was too much to handle. Steve released him with a pop, still using his hand to stroke him. “What’s the matter, pretty boy?” He quipped smugly before sinking his mouth back down on him.

Billy let out a strangled chuckle at the pet name and looked down at Steve darkly. “What’s the matter is that I’ve never had anyone so pretty take my dick so damn well, Harrington.”

Steve swore he could have choked on Billy’s cock right then, his filthy mouth nearly giving him a heart attack. He looked up at Billy again, meeting his dark, lust-blown eyes. Billy wasn’t looking away this time, relishing in the deer-in-headlights look Steve was giving him. Billy cupped his cheek and his touch was softer than Steve had ever imagined Billy could be capable of, but the look in his eyes still made him shiver. There was nothing soft about that, that look had that hint of wolfishness in it that was innate in Billy. That look warned Steve that whatever it was Billy was planning on doing, it may well be the death of him. The soft touch of Billy’s fingers moved over his cheek, his neck, through his hair, until finally it settled on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair. Steve couldn’t surpress a moan at the soft sensation, sending vibrations straight to Billy’s dick.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Billy licked his lips. “Like it when I’m soft with you? Like it when I reward you for doing such a fucking great job?” Steve didn’t know what was happening, he usually wasn’t all that fond of talking in the bedroom. He never would have imagined that hearing Billy’s low, gravelly voice praising him like that could turn him on that badly. He felt like he was on cloud nine and he was never coming down, but then he felt Billy’s grip on his neck tighten. “I asked you a question, sweetheart.”  
Steve nodded to the best of his abilities, not even wanting to let go of Billy long enough to answer. He had never wanted to please anyone so badly in his life. He couldn’t wait to make Billy cum, to make him feel good, to have him tell Steve that he did good. He could feel that Billy was getting close, could feel the tension building with every stroke, every lick. “That’s right, pretty boy, you’re doing so well. Got me so goddamn close, fuck, gonna cum real soon” Billy grumbled between moans. Steve picked up his pace even more, going down on Billy like his life depended on it. Billy’s hands were tangled in his hair again and his breathing was getting shallow.

Steve only slowed his pace when he felt the familiar pulsation beneath him as Billy reached his orgasm. “Oh fuck” he moaned loudly, sounding almost obscene. Steve was still slowly bobbing his head when the warm liquid spilled into his mouth, he swallowed around Billy’s cock, making Billy wince slightly. With a few last lazy strokes he pumped the excess liquid into his mouth before finally removing his mouth with a soft pop. Billy was sat there, panting in post-orgasmic bliss, looking down at Steve with those magnificent blue eyes as he whispered “Shit, Steve, that was so good. You did so well, pretty boy.”

Steve could feel his stomach flutter furiously, if he wasn’t careful that guy really was going to be the death of him. Steve scrambled to his feet before plopping down next to Billy on the edge of the tub. He snuggled close to Billy’s side, feeling more content than he had in a long time. It wasn’t until he heard Billy whisper his name that he noticed how fast his heart was beating. He looked up at Billy, who was… blushing? Could that be right?

“What…? What just happened here?” Billy’s voice was soft and almost delicate, he sounded more insecure than Steve had ever heard him. Steve shot back a coy smile “Didn’t think I’d have to explain that to you”

“Steve” Billy’s voice hitched at the back of his throat, trailing off softly. “I like you, fuck I thought I just made it very clear how much I like you. And, like, I don’t wanna freak you out or anything, but I don’t want this to be just like a one time thing or whatever” He could see the confused look etched on Billy’s face.

“What’s the matter?”

“You actually like me?”

Steve let out a chuckle. “Asked myself that a couple of times too, you’re kind of an ass, y'know? But I couldn’t help it, I actually, really like you”  
“Sorry f'r being such an ass all the time. I, uhm, I like you too.”

He really was blushing, Steve thought he looked absolutely adorable. Steve looked into his eyes deeply and saw that they looked softer than he had ever seen them before. He ran his fingers through Billy’s blond curls softly before he slowly pressed his lips to Billy’s again. The kiss was soft, but more secure this time, more intimate. After a few moments Steve pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Billy’s. “You could stay here tonight if you want to” Billy smiled and nodded gratefully. “C'mon” Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. They climbed under the covers together and cuddled up to each other. It didn’t take long for Billy to drift to sleep.

Steve knew that dating Billy was not going to be easy, but as he lay there, watching him sleep and looking so incredibly peaceful, he knew that it would damn well be worth it.


End file.
